


The Lion's Prize

by StormWildcat



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Groping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, sweet torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: A night of possessive passion ignites the night air for the Commander and Inquisitor.





	The Lion's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> After writing numerous other pieces for various fandoms, I decided that this CullenxInquisitor Trevelyan work needed to be posted as my 50th on AO3! 
> 
> I cannot believe how much trash I have let loose on the world lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy this look at what I picture bedtime for Cullen and Evie (yes that's short for Evelyn) is like!

“F-Fuck, Cullen,” Evie gasped, her hips rolling in a rhythm that matched the Commander’s fingers. Inquisitor Trevelyan had planned on her visit to her advisor’s office to be all business. Considering all of their flirting and suggestive glances over the past day or so, she should have known it would be little business and mostly pleasure. Only a mere ten minutes of strategy was discussed before Cullen’s convincing touch and words coaxed her up to his hideaway loft. Now she found herself upright on top of his covers, clothes disappeared and legs spread. Behind her the Commander pressed his chest to her back, position a mock of her’s and his mouth on her neck as he toyed with her most sensitive spots.

Dark scarlet hair cascaded over Cullen’s shoulder as his other half squirmed against him. While his dominant hand busied itself with her ultimate ecstasy, the other refused to be ide, digits finding her breast; he discovered it most effective to swap between massaging the whole soft handful and pinching or teasing the stiffened pink bud residing there.

Evie’s back arched as her sensitivity levels rose, wanton desperation forcing her breath ragged. Blindly she reached back, cradling Cullen’s head in her arm, grip tight on blond locks. The pull on his hair roused a deep growl from the former Templar. To show his appreciation, he doubled his efforts at Evie’s delicate and needy bundle of nerves nestled at the top of her entrance. Occasionally his fingers snuck downward to test just how excited she really was. Answer; extremely. Slick heat coated his fingertips and his chest rumbled again, this time with an inflection that betrayed his in-control demeanor and revealed his own mounting desire to indulge in Evie’s body.

The Inquisitor could feel Cullen’s hot yearning pressed against her back, no doubt a torturous position for the Commander. Normally she would simply interrupt his hands and mouth in favor of a hasty adjustment and full, scintillating penetration. But between the pressure low in her abdomen and her own incredible heat, she couldn’t bear the thought of stopping the magic he was working on her. Each breath she sucked in exhaled as a moan, mewl or whimper.

“Ooo, Cullen, don’t stop…please don’t…stop,” she begged. “I’m so close.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he grinned into her neck as he pressed all the right buttons, ignoring the tiring muscles and joints in his hand. The objective to push his woman over the edge was far more important.

“Aah! Yes..ooh Maker, yes! Fuck!” Evie cursed as her thighs quivered and back tensed.

“Come for me, darling,” Cullen whispered hotly into her ear. “Come for me so I can take you. Come, Evie. Come for me!”

The combination of his motive and the order that followed was the last bit the Herald of Andraste needed to succumb to climax. It was intense; a finalization signified by a sweet, powerful release within her. Hips bucked and chin tipped into chest. Leg stiffened to such a degree that they shook before they contracted, knees bent almost into her chest as her body curled in on itself to compensate for her orgasm. Thighs clamped shut like a vice. Despite it, Cullen secured a few more strokes against her, which made her convulse and whimper with pleasure that was borderline overbearing on her nerves.

Cullen relished every strained sound and involuntary quake resonating from his lover. Hungrily his tongue swept against his lips and fingertips once he rescued his worked hand from Evie’s death grip. He sampled the latest state of her sex and groaned. What he wouldn’t have given to be two people. To taste directly from the source while conjuring more of the delicious nectar would have been perfection. Perhaps had it been a different day he would’ve considered sneaking around Evie and carefully feasting.

Today was not that day.

Arousal almost painfully erect, Cullen only granted his Inquisitor a few moment to bask before molding her, positioning her in a way that suited the roaring animal within. She let out a soft, submissive noise as he coerced her to her hands and knees before him. The next sound that bounced off stone walls and lumber floorboards were both Trevelyan and Rutherford drawn out moans as he descended into her heat.

Little of his regular self-control was left that granted adjustment time, a slow and steady build up and intermittent teasing. Every carnal instinct had taken over and fueled each driving thrust. Strong hands tight on curvy hips, Cullen pulled back on Evie with each forward snap and pushed away with every retreat, increasing the friction and power coupled with his efforts. Slender fingers crumpled the top blanket as they searched for a substantial anchor against the attack from the rear. Gasps and cries dripping with pleasure erupted from Evie’s drawn open mouth. It felt impossible to stifle any of the notes playing from her core so she let herself sing Cullen’s rhythmic, sharp, delectable praises.

“Aaahh, fuck..y-yes,” the Commander groaned as his head tipped back. “Evie…fuck you feel so good.”

“Nngh…aah...mmm…Cull…nh!” The persistent onslaught inside her kept words trimmed down to measly, pinched singular syllables.

Dark amber eyes hazy with primal lust, Cullen’s searing gaze roamed his lover’s body. He greatly enjoyed his new perspective of the Inquisitor. Starting at the scarlet red hair and tense shoulders, he wandered down the curve of her back and finally concentrated on the toned rear bouncing against him, the entirety of his length disappearing and reappearing to a beat of colliding flesh, every inch glistening with Evie’s core.

Teeth bit into his lower lip as Cullen took advantage of the lecherous view. His stare was heavy-lidded yet alert, observant and ravenous. His grip shifted, revealing skin tinted red from the great force of his grip. Tempted by the soft flesh thumping against him, Cullen allowed his hand to wander. At first he kept his touch soft, just grazing over the cheek. Then he began to squeeze and massage, both rough in nature but apparently nothing that merited complaint. Only gratified, favorable noises escaped Evie from his thrusts and exploratory fondling.

This woman was amazing, he thought. Not only was she a symbol of hope and power in Skyhold (and perhaps Orlais and Ferelden as well) but she was gorgeous, incredibly sexy…

…and his.

All his. She committed herself to him and he to her. Mind, body and soul. That no matter what happened, they would be together after they defeated their enemies. Now that same confidant Inquisitor was at the mercy of his thrusts, bent over on her hands and knees, moaning and crying out, piecing together his name on disconnected syllable at a time. She had fully given herself to him, submitting to the Lion of Ferelden and permitting him to do as he pleased with the same delicious body that had demanded his attention since the day they had met. Yes, she belonged to him in this moment, ad he swore quietly that he would craft it so she could never forget.

In the fog of his possessive reflections and animalistic dominance, Cullen completely lost himself and lifted his free hand before bringing it crashing down on Evie’s right rear cheek, palm connecting with a hard, resounding slap.

“AAH!”

“Ngyah!” Cullen gasped as he felt velvet walls close and clench tightly around him at the precise moment he delivered the blow. His thrusts slowed, but never stopped, as he stared at the back of Evie’s semi-turned head, eyes wide in shock and excitement. “Evie…did you like that?”

The woman contemplated the question, wondering if it was intelligent to admit to the shockwave it sent through her. That the display of authority thrilled her, much to her own disbelief. Even the stinging sensation left behind on her skin made her want to grind back into Cullen, to immerse him within her before asking for another swat.

Fuck it, it was too sexy a thought to not confess to him.

“Yes…yes I did,” she admitted, voice rough and strained. Silently she damned him for slowing his assault on her. Had he kept it up, after a few more sneak attacks like that one along with a few more drives of his hips, she would’ve screamed his name as her second climax hit. Instead his loosened rhythm was allowing the pressure in her center to lower.

“I had no idea you liked that kind of rough play,” Cullen rasped.

“Neither did I…Cullen, please…keep going,” she pleaded, tone desperate.

A devilish idea popped into the Commander’s head. A strategy that could possibly turn his Inquisitor into a boneless, frothing mess if carried out properly. He grinned, “You want me to keep going, darling?”

“Yes,” she answered hoarsely. In horrible need, she instructed her hips into service, grinding against him and pulling a growl from the Lion before he stilled her by force.

“You want this?” Slowly he reentered her at a speed so torturous that it caused him to hiss.

“Aahh, ye-s..fu-ck,” Evie ground out.

Buried to the hilt, Cullen took another shot at Evie’s rear, rewarded with the same outcry and tightening as before. “How badly do you want me to take you, love?”

“Maker, you’re going to drive me crazy, Cullen,” the redhead gritted her teeth.

“Come now, Evie,” another well-aimed smack, “tell me what you want. Let me hear it.”

“You! Fucking hell, Cullen, I want you!”

“Oh yeah?” he smirked, pace steadily returning to its former glory. Another swat to the rear followed.

“Yeah! Ooooh fuck yeah,” Evie growled, her inner lioness clawing out and digging her knees into the mattress while wanton hips rolled and bucked in a way that maximized pleasure and tempted her mate to unleash his full strength once more.

“Mmm yes darling, move just like that,” Cullen grunted, pushing his lower half forward and stilling for a few luscious gyrations. He pinned down his lip in a smirk.

Impatience lit Evie’s tongue ablaze. “Cullen! Fuck me-, use that amazing cock of yours and FUCK ME!” she demanded, her teal gaze sharp as she peered over her shoulder at her lover. Cullen grinned at her.

“Mmmmhh, with _great_ pleasure,” the Commander snarled quietly as his thrusts instantly gained vigor. The velocity behind each forced Evie to lose more and more of her height, eventually burying her face into the red Ferelden fabric of his blanket. Cullen’s strikes no longer ceased. Neither would have time to collect themselves again until after their explosive orgasms as powerful and potent as earthquakes shook the couple down to their very nerves and muscles. Cullen signaled his hot release with a mighty roar, Evie joining with her own.

Both Inquisition figureheads found themselves on their sides, hearts pounding in their ears, lungs smoldering. With the bit of energy he had left, Cullen slid his body so he could wrap himself around his prize. “Mmm, darling…that…mmm,” he grinned as he kissed Evie’s neck. “That was incredible.”

“Oh yes…definitely,” she sighed. He could hear her satisfied smile in her voice.

“Did…did you really not know that you…well…”

“Liked to be spanked?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah…no idea. But I certainly wouldn’t mind you doing it again, that’s for certain.” She arched best she could to kiss her Commander’s scarred lips.

“Good, I…kind of liked doing it.” Evie needn’t turn or crane her neck to know Cullen was blushing. “I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“No, I’m fine, Cull. Just a bit of a sting.”

“Well, you let me know if you need anything. Water, soothing herbs…a healer.”

She chuckled softly. “Mmm right now all I need is some good sleep,” the lioness nestled into her lion.

A soft laugh escaped Cullen, “Goodnight, darling. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
